The World Had just got brighter
by EssexGal
Summary: Harry feels like he's falling he just wants it all to over, until someone changes his mind and gives him hope for the future. I suck at summaries Warning Slash, Angst and Suicide Attempt don't read if you don't like it.


Disclaimer: Sigh, I don't own the Harry Potter Universe that is obviously owned by J.K Rowling or make any money from it, I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Warnings: Slash!, Angst, Suicide Attempt you have been warned.

Harry stood at the edge of the cliff, taking deep breaths of the fresh sea air letting the calmness of the scenery wash over him. He hadn't felt this calm in a long time; he felt all the pain leave his body knowing that in a moment it would all be over , he would never be alone again.

He couldn't wait to tell them how much he missed them, their faces running through his head. Mum, Dad, Cedric, Sirius, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Lupin all dead because of him because he had failed to beat Voldermort in time before he came to kill them. Well now that, he had defeated Voldermort he knew he could leave this life and join the ones he missed and loved so much.

A smile spread across his face as he took a small step forward, tears of happiness raining down his face knowing that in just one moment he wouldn't be the boy-who-lived anymore, but the boy-who-was-loved. He took a deep breath and moved another small step forward ready to jump ready to end everything.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing!" said a voice behind him the steps of this person getting closer and closer to him.

"Seeing my family" replied Harry in a calm voice

Harry felt strong arms wrap themselves around his shoulder trying to pull him away from the edge.

"No, no, no, no leave me alone please I need to see them" Struggled Harry, trying to avoid being pulled away.

"No way I'm not letting you take the cowards way out" said the mystery voice.

"I'm not I need them, I need to see them, I need to be with them, please let me be" screamed Harry

"No you need to talk to let yourself grieve, to get rid of your demons, to get rid of your blame" Shouted his mystery friend".

"Harry look at me" said the voice. Harry turned around to see the face of his arch enemy Draco Malfoy staring back at him is face full of worry.

"What are you doing here? Why do you care so much?" said Harry accusingly

"Because I know how you are feeling i lost my family too, and i want to stop you from doing something stupid" Replied Draco with softness in his voice.

"Oh i forgot you lost your parents in the battle, but it still doesn't explain why you care so much you've always hated me don't you want me dead?" said Harry

"Oh Harry I've never hated you, in fact quite the opposite I've always had feelings for you I, I, I, just covered them by pretending to hate you pretending my feelings don't exist" said Draco with an embarrassed look upon his face as a tear rolls down his cheek.

"And you pick now to tell me, now when i'm about to die about to end my pain" Screams Harry with clear hurt in his voice.

"But can't you see this is why I have to tell you please don't leave me I need you Harry" cries Draco with a sob in his voice.

"But I need to die" says Harry as he starts to cry

"No you don't, can't you see we can be together we can support each other and work through our grief please Harry" says Draco his desperation evident he takes a step forward and pulls Harry into a hug letting Harry cry on his shoulder.

"Why did they have to leave me Draco? Why did they leave? I needed them and they left me" he sobs softly grateful for Draco's warmth and his love.

"I know Harry I know its ok" Draco comforts as he rubs Harry's back softly.

Draco holds the sobbing Harry rocking him backwards and forwards, comforting him until the sobbing slows down. He lifts Harry's head of his shoulder and asks "You ok now Harry, you're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"I love you Harry" he says looking into the emerald green red rimmed eyes.

"I love you too Draco" replies Harry and truly meaning it he knows that as long as he had Draco things will be ok.

Draco upon hearing Harry's reply leans forward edging closer and closer and plants a small kiss on Harry's lip.

Harry feels the soft pressure on his lips and responds softly knowing they have all the time in the world knowing that everything will now be ok his world had just got brighter.

Reviews are welcome as long as they're kind please thanks.


End file.
